Leo's Shopping Trip
by HoOisawesome
Summary: Basically Leo gets dragged along on a shopping trip with the girls and things go wrong lots of of laughs (I hope) and just silliness. Art is Viria's NOT mine. Rated T because I'm paranoid :D COMPLETE
1. The pants

_Hey everyone this is my first story so let's see how this goes! Please feel to point out any spelling or grammar errors :D_

_Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Rick Riordan_

Leo was walking around Camp Half-Blood showing off his amazing new jeans, he was also avoiding Jason because these jeans were Jason's and he really liked them. _Hmm… _thought Leo _If I see Jason what am I supposed to do, just book it or sneak away… I'll figure it out when the time comes._

"Hey! Leo get over here!" _Busted! _Thought Leo as he started walking slowly towards the sound of Jason's voice and saw Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Piper and Jason talking together.

"Hi," responded Leo "Uhhh… What's up?"

"Nothing really it's just we are trying to make alliances for Capture the Flag and Athena could totally use the Hephaestus cabin," answered Annabeth

"No! The Hephaestus cabin is teaming up with Poseidon right Leo?" contradicted Percy

"You guys stop arguing!" They immediately stopped and looked at each other confused then glared at Piper, "Sorry, didn't realize I was charmspeaking," she said guiltily "Anyway we have to go shopping and get some new clothes for Calypso," continued Piper "and it's just us girls unless one of you boys would like to volunteer?" All the guys were suddenly checking out their shoes and pants.

"I can't because umm… I have to help uhhh… the Demeter cabin plant ummm… flowers?" said Nico awkwardly.

"But don't flowers die around you?" asked Percy sounding utterly confused.

"NO!" then he melted into the shadows "Well I have to go around bribin- I mean asking if people want to join the Poseidon cabin for Capture the Flag." Said Percy quickly

"And I have to help Percy with that so does Frank," said Jason, Leo stared at Jason "and Leo has to help" he added sheepishly.

"Fine," huffed Piper "Let's go," she called to Annabeth and Hazel.

"But doesn't Calypso have to go?" blurted out Leo "It's a surprise for her," replied Hazel calmly "so we'll see you later, bye Frank!"

"See you at dinner!" said Frank

"Don't be late!" called Percy

"Bye Piper! Wait LEO ARE THOSE MY PANTS!" screamed Jason "YOU RUINED THE LAST 3 PAIRS!"

"Ummm… No?" _Wow, my acting skills are almost as bad as Nico's _thought Leo "Hey ladies! Wait I'm coming with you!" screamed Leo as he was running away from Jason who was momentarily distracted by the fact that Frank had turned into a fish and couldn't breathe "I said in the water!" complained Percy.

"Not a stain you hear me! Not a stain Leo!" echoed Jason's voice in the distance as Leo jumped into the backseat of the strawberry truck and they raced off until Camp was in the dust. _Oh no, _thought Leo _I feel carsick already, this is going to be such a looong ride! What did I get myself into!_

_Hi again please review because it would totally make my day! Also I'll see if I can update again when I get 1 review!_

_P.S. My goal is 15 reviews! I wonder if I'll ever get there... :D_


	2. Walmart

**Blackberry Explosion: I am going to say the tool-belt is holding up the pants and that he folded them up on the bottom also I am a HUGE fan of your work and I was so happy when you reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this *pouts***

Leo felt nauseous, he wanted to throw up his breakfast "Guys," said Hazel in a worried tone "I think Leo's going to hurl!" "He'll be fine we're almost there anyway," said Annabeth calmly as she drove along. Suddenly the smell of gasoline filled the air

"Ughh!" said Piper "What's that smell! Open the windows!" as the windows opened the smell got stronger then they stopped at the red light, "It just got worse!" complained Hazel.

"It's the gasoline station" murmured Leo swallowing the feeling of puke "Green light" he said again faintly "Oh! Green light!" screamed Piper as Annabeth drove towards Walmart, as soon as the truck stopped in the parking lot Leo scrambled outside and threw up in the nearest garbage (he was careful not to do so on Jason's jeans) can next to a 3-year-old.

"Mommy that boy smells like puke!" said the little girl the woman steered her away and she dropped her tiara so Leo decided to give it to her, "You dropped this," said Leo "Thanks I can't be a hunter without my tiara!" She said holding up a bow and arrow she looked vaguely familiar but Leo couldn't place it as she ran off. **(Whoever guesses who this is right is awesome) **

"Leo get over here and push the cart!" demanded Annabeth "Let's go get you some water because of the fluids you just lost," "And crackers?" suggested Hazel "And clothes! Let's see if we can find anything for Calypso!" added Piper happily.

It had been like hours and the girls couldn't find anything! "You guys how about we go get food!" asked Leo "No! We still haven't found anything" said Piper. Leo groaned internally as they headed towards the women's underclothes, the cart was heavy and this was just embarrassing. "What size is Calypso?" asked Annabeth looking at a bra, Piper opened her mouth but was interrupted

"STOP THE MADNESS!" shrieked Leo before Piper could answer "TAKE ME HOME!" The girls glared at him

"Why did you come?" asked Hazel

"Uhh…" said Leo remembering the jeans "Never mind, continue." Annabeth narrowed her eyes but suddenly Piper yelled "Scarves! Purses!"

"Oh my look at these skirts!" said Hazel happily "There's one with owl print!" she said, Annabeth looked suspiciously at Leo then walked off with Hazel.

Leo decided to pretend he was disappearing in the rack of jeans behind him until he heard the little hunter girl from the garbage can say

"Daddy! Daddy! Why is that boy with the toolbelt trying to become one with the bras?" Leo's eyes opened he wanted to see this! A man looked at with disgust

"Come on sweetie let's go get you that green hat you wanted," **(HINT HINT)** Leo looked around for the boy until he realized he was not leaning against jeans, he yelped and ran off to find the girls who had taken the cart turning bright red.

"Why is there a bra attached to your back?" asked Annabeth

"What!" Leo turned his head slowly and saw it "Take me home," said Leo close to tears, Annabeth rolled her eyes and took it off his back

"Get Piper and Hazel then," sighed Annabeth. Leo ran off to find them luckily they were both looking at purses.

"Girls it's time to go!" said Leo happily

"But why," complained Piper while pointing at a purse "we still haven't found anything for Calypso and I was sort of hoping I could get this purse for Lacy."

"Then take it and let's go because Annabeth said so or she would get angry and you don't want to see her angry do you?" Leo replied confidently

"Are you sure those were her exact words?" asked Hazel suspiciously

"Uhh… Yeah, pretty sure, just come on!" _Note to self: need lying lessons and I must bring Nico with me _thought Leo as he dragged the girls towards Annabeth at the line.

Back in the truck Leo decided he was going to stare at the horizon so he wouldn't throw up again.

"Are the crackers good?" asked Hazel

"Frrer hhrrett!" answered Leo sending cracker crumbs everywhere.

"Ummm… That's good?"

"I meant to say `they're great`," said Leo after swallowing crackers and then stuffing more crackers in his mouth. "Ffey fith iffenth framf faaf-frodth!"

"I'm going to guess you said `this isn't Camp Half-Blood` right?" asked Piper. Leo nodded stuffing more crackers into his mouth. "Well welcome to-"

"Forever 21" screamed some random girl in the parking lot that they were now in.

"Frooooooooo!" (Translation: Nooooooooo!) Screamed Leo sending crumbs on everything including Annabeth's hair, she turned and glared at him, Leo immediately shut up and began pouting

**Well this chapter was disappointing to me, it wasn't as funny as the last one and yeah but here it is and can anyone guess who the little girl is? Please review it makes my day!**

**Random fact: All the characters in the movie "Toy Story" blink one eye at a time (weird right).**


	3. Forever Leo

**Hi there... Soooo... What's up?... *cricket* Ok Fine! I know I'm a horrible updater! So while we are on this topic here is an update schedule, Once a week or twice if you're lucky. If you need something to read I have a huge list of favourites sooo... read those.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, nada.**

**Also yes the little girl was Bianca's reincarnation and a HUGE thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'll tell you my reaction to the reviews at the bottom! Read on!**

"Why me!" groaned Leo for the seventeenth time in a row.

"Stop whining Leo just stand there and… and look around for something Calypso might like," said Piper

"Why can't I just wait in the truck!?"

"Because we don't trust you and you could simply hotwire the truck and leave us here," explained Annabeth. _She is way too smart for her own good! _thought Leo "Anyway where's Hazel?" asked Annabeth

"She went to the washroom saying something about washing out cracker crumbs and too much water," replied Piper "So me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I," corrected Annabeth

"Okay Annabeth and _I_ will go into Forever 21 while you wait for Hazel!"

"Fine," answered Leo. He looked around and decided to head over to the ladies washroom to wait for Hazel when suddenly something slimy touched his leg and when he screamed he promptly swallowed a fly, after gagging a bit he spit out the fly behind him to see what had touched his leg (and to not get fly guts on Jason's jeans). Behind him a teenage girl in a cheerleading outfit, with a name tag that read something like Hamim but eventually read Tammi, crossed her eyes looking at a saliva covered fly on her nose while a drooling toddler waddled away to an old couple (The drooling toddler licked his leg).

"I… am, like, going… to, like, kill… YOU!" screamed the the cheerleader slowly wiping the twitching fly off.

"You know I have to go meet an architect so uhhh… SEE YAH!" yelled Leo running off to find Annabeth and Piper "Annabeth! Help!" The girl had taken off her heels and started throwing them at him, they had needles at the pointy part!

"I'll get you demigod fly-spitter!" screamed the enraged girl

_Wham! _Something pointy hit Leo on the back of his head _Uh oh! Why is everything getting fuzzy?! Why does that girl have glowing red eyes? Why did I run into an abandoned room with no witnesses instead of running to Annabeth? How did she know I was a demigod? Is that a vampire? Oh, right, monster…_

These were Leo's last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile in the ladies washroom Hazel is having her own problems…

"Oh schist! There's no toilet paper in this stall!"

**Cliffie, will Hazel find toilet paper or will she not?! That is thy cliffie! Oh and the Leo one too, I guess. ;) **

**Anyway who can guess the monster? Hint: The Battle of the Labyrinth (no it's not Kelli) Also story time! I was drinking hot chocolate when I went on my laptop and I look and it was 7 REVIEWS! I abruptly smiled and began choking and giggling hysterically on really warm hot chocolate so my sister gave me the weirdest look ever. Anyway shout out to who guesses this monster first! **


	4. Hanging Around

**Hey there! I'm just going to answer some things and then you can get on with the story! Also shoutout to Blackberry explosion for guessing it was an empousa, shoutout to Guest who got the name sort of and shoutout to greatness and foreverskysong who got the name and the kind of monster! Congrats everyone who guessed right!**

**Guest: Don't worry no matter what situation no characters will die because I can't stand character deaths they make me sad and I will never kill Leo, he's to awesome.**

**Blackberry Explosion: You'll see why he's not dead in this chapter**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it almost made me do a spit take when I saw the number of reviews I have! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly nothing here is mine, not even Leo! *sniffle***

_Wow, I feel dizzy, _thought Leo _Why is the sky under me? Where's my tool-belt?!_

"Hello worthless demigod!" snarled some distant voice, "I am the great Tammi! Tremble before me!"

_Why did it have to be a bragging monster!_ thought Leo.

"I survived the Giant war!" droned on Tammi

"W-where am I?" croaked Leo with a dry throat.

"Well my lair, duh!" answered Tammi

"Which is where?" asked Leo as all the blood rushed to his head.

"Look down fire boy"

"Wow!" said Leo who was currently hanging upside down over the Forever 21 sign on a rope "Uhh… Help somebody!" screamed Leo hoping to get somebody's, anybody's attention.

"They think you're a pigeon cooing (Leo was really starting to hate the Mist) and if you light yourself on fire the rope will burn and you will fall and die, also if you try something else I will cut this rope and you will die anyway!" Tammi said with a little craziness in her eyes as she showed Leo a really sharp axe.

"Oookaaay, umm… don't take this the wrong way but, why am I alive?" _While she's talking maybe I can just hit her with fire. _It was a great idea until he noticed that he was tied up like a rope mummy.

"Fine you like getting on with the point, stupid demigod" she muttered "Well if you must know I shall start from the beginning-"

"That's really not necessary" interrupted Leo not eager to hear her life story but she apparently didn't care.

"It starts like this, when I was a cheerleader some stupid Percy Jackson guy killed me when I was training! Can you believe it?"

"No way," muttered Leo while rolling his eyes, _this vampire needs to shut up so I can think of a way to signal Annabeth!_

"Finally someone understands! Anyway then it took me years to regenerate and when I did I was in luck because Thanatos had been captured so I bravely escaped Tartarus!"

_Bravely, sure! Along with a bunch of other monsters. _ Leo rolled his eyes again

"Then Mother Gaea told me to go to Greece where I would meet my sisters but I ended up in China! I missed the Giant war because I couldn't find Greece!" wailed Tammi.

"Oh you poor thing." Leo said sarcastically when he saw someone just emerge from a shadow "But, umm… how did the great Tammi find me?" rushed on Leo quickly, he needed to keep her talking to get Nico's attention

"By accident, I was going for the strong scent of a child of the underworld but you spit on me! So I decided I would use you for all my info needs!" She responded cheerfully.

"WELL THEN! SO WHAT INFORMATION DO YOU WANT FROM A DEMIGOD HANGING OVER A SIGN HELPLESSLY WHILE HIS DOOM IS CLOSE!" screamed Leo trying to get Nico's attention but he was looking around confused (obviously not the place Nico wanted to shadow travel to) then he looked at the store and his eyes widened and he paled, he looked like he needed to leave this place quickly. _I feel you _thought Leo _this place is a nightmare with all its clothes and bright colours!_

"I just need the location of your camp" she stared at him "If you don't tell me I'll drop you and then eat you, but if you do I'll let you go, but you must let me enter your camp or I'll keep this tool-belt and put out a ransom for your head!" Tammi smiled cruelly.

"Okay then!" lied Leo "But before I tell you need to swear that uhh… you won't put a ransom on my head, you'll clear the Mist over me to let demigods see that I'm not a pigeon… and uhh… you'll give me back my tool-belt!"

"Sure, I swear to those terms on the river Styx," replied Tammi eagerly.

Thunder rumbled and Nico looked up at the sky, his mouth fell open and Leo smiled weakly feeling dizzier than ever. Nico blinked twice and ran towards Forever 21.

_Well that's good and all but is he going to catch me or what? _"Hey Tammi can you drop my tool-belt below my head? So that after I tell you the exact location of Camp Half-Blood I can go down and pick it up." Asked Leo

"Ok!" and she chucked down the tool-belt with so much power that he heard the wooshing noise, then she chucked down her axe. Both which hit Nico in the head, luckily the flat part of the axe hit Nico but he crumpled anyway. Leo wanted to scream but there was no one around except mortals.

"Oh my gods! Nico are you okay!" asked an extremely familiar voice, Leo was about to look down but Tammi interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you going to tell me or not!" demanded Tammi

"Huh? Oh! Right! Camp Half-Blood is in umm… Brooklyn! Yah! Ok, it looks like an old warehouse because of the Mist but without the Mist it looks like uhh… it looks like a mansion! And umm… inside there is a portal that will take you to… an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! That island is Camp Half-Blood and you don't need permission to enter unless you have… Monster Donuts! Yah, you can't go through the magical borders if you have consumed Monster Donuts within a 72 hour period! But you can only access it through the portal in the mansion, which is in the warehouse, which is in Brooklyn." *****Leo decided that was one of his best lies but Tammi looked dubious.

"But when Kelli was training me she told me that it was somewhere on Long Island," said Tammi

"Liar!" replied Leo desperately thinking of another lie "She didn't want you to know the right place because… she wanted the place to herself only and she didn't want you to realize your full potential!" said Leo confidently, well as confident as you can when you're tied upside down on a rope.

"Your right! I have potential!" exclaimed Tammi "Well bye now!"

"But weren't you going to free me?"

"You seriously believed me? Wow and here I was thinking that demigods might've been smart! Whatever I didn't kill you so be happy!" Tammi ran off to find an old warehouse in Brooklyn***** leaving Leo on the rope.

Leo looked down and saw Rachel helping Nico up from the floor. "Hey! Rachel! Nico! Can you help me get down from here?" They both looked up.

"Leo! How did you manage to get up there!" asked Rachel

"Long story, painful story too, but I can tell you later. Is your head okay Nico?" asked Leo

"Yah, it's still pounding but I'm okay" answered Nico

"Well that's great! Can you get me off this sign, like, today? I think all the blood from my body is now in my brain," complained Leo

"How are we going to get you off?" asked Rachel

"Get Annabeth." Leo responded "She'll know what to do."

"I'll go get her," said Rachel "Nico stay here and make sure nothing happens to Leo."

"Sure,"

Rachel left them there and went inside.

"Sooo… how was planting with the Demeter cabin?" asked Leo nonchalantly, as if he wasn't hanging from the roof.

Nico scowled at Leo and Leo glared back at him. _Thanks a lot Rachel _thought Leo _I'm just hanging around bored and I can't even have a conversation._

"So Nico, how's the weather down there?" _Yep, definitely awkward. _The rope began fraying. "Hey Nico,"

"What!" he snapped

"Do you think if I fell you could catch me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fall, soon."

"Great. Tell me when." He said flatly

"Oh you know, right about NOW!" Leo screamed. Nico's eyes widened and he saw Leo's rope snap and the son of Hephaestus plummeted towards the Earth screaming.

**Hi there! If you saw this (*) then you probably want to find out what that is. **

**If you haven't read the Kane Chronicles this question is useless but if you have here it is**

*** What warehouse is Tammi going to end up at if she follows Leo's instructons?**

**If you haven't read the Kane Chronicles I recommend you do because they are AWESOME! Anyway please READ and REVIEW and if anyone has ideas for what should happen next please tell me! **

**Random fact: The person who sings "I'm loving it" for ****McDonald's ****is Justin Timberlake**


	5. Falling and Happy Meals

**You guys I have 20 reviews! That is 5 more than I hoped for! Ok special shoutout to: Tabi230, Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia and Kfromcabin6 for reviewing chapter 4 in my story and you guys are awesome! Anyway I guess I should do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan and I don't own Walmart, Forever 21 or MacDonald's**

**READ ON!**

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Leo as he fell (tied up) from the top of Forever 21. "Someone catch me!"

Fortunately Nico lunged forward and caught Leo as Annabeth ran out, unfortunately Nico was still weak from his shadow travel and he was off balance so he fell backwards on top of Annabeth who dodged and him and the son Hades hit his head on the pavement.

"Ow!" complained Leo

"Oooowww!" moaned Nico getting up and rubbing his head

"Leo!" Annabeth scolded "We leave you alone for a few minutes and you get yourself into trouble!"

"Yah," responded Leo "I'm gifted that way but I escaped and didn't die, which is good."

"Oh my gods! Nico are you alright!" said Hazel rushing towards him "Is your head okay? Do you need ice? Can you get up? Does it hurt?"

"HELLO! I was just kidnapped, tied up and I fell of a roof! I need help!" complained Leo

"Yah we'll help repair boy, just wait" said Piper walking out with 5 shopping bags and sunglasses. "Also we should go home it's getting kind of dark."

"Hey can I tag along?" asked Rachel "I need a ride."

"Sure," answered Annabeth while she started to untie Leo.

"Oohh! Oohh! Can we go eat!" asked Leo "Please! I'm starving!" Leo's stomach growled in agreement

"Well I'm sort of hungry too, and Nico needs to eat something so… Ok." Answered Annabeth

"Where should we go?" asked Annabeth driving through traffic

"A place with food," said Leo

"Well duh, but what place." Answered Piper rolling her eyes

"Well I haven't had pizza in a while," put in Rachel

"I know Domino's pizza!" said Hazel

"I think Little Caesar's is better," added Leo

"No Domino's,"

"Little Caesar's"

"Domino's!"

"Little Caesar's!"

"How about burgers?" cut in Nico "You know, McDonald's, up ahead, on our right."

"That sounds good let's go!" exclaimed Piper as Annabeth pulled up into the parking lot and they walked out.

"We'll have 3 happy meals-" ordered Annabeth

"8 happy meals," interrupted Nico

"Ok 8 happy meals," said Annabeth while Piper looked at Nico weirdly "3 big macs and 1 large fries"

"And a salad!" added Piper quickly "No chicken or dressing, please" The lady at the counter moved on to the next customers and everyone left to find a table.

"Nico, why did you need 5 extra happy meals?" asked Hazel

"Listen I know people say you need to eat more but isn't this a bit extreme?" asked Leo and Rachel smiled.

"The happy meals aren't for him," explained Annabeth

"Then who are they for?" asked Piper and Leo in unison.

"They're for-" answered Rachel pausing dramatically then gesturing at Nico

"Talking to the ghosts of the dead." Finished Nico bluntly. Leo's stomach did a slow roll as he processed this.

"Oh." Answered Hazel nodding

"So dead people… That's… ummm… an interesting hobby…?" responded Leo "Sooo… I'm gonna see if our food is ready." _Ok, talking to dead people why not? Completely normal… Does Hazel talk to dead people? I don't want to know. _Leo thought as he walked to the counter.

"Ow!" said a little girl he had run into while thinking to himself "Watch where you're going… you're the guy who threw up at Walmart!"

"And you're the girl who dropped your tiara." Said Leo "Why are you here!"

"It's MacDonald's, we're eating here." She responded

"Oh my gods! You look like Nico!" He screamed "That's why you look familiar! What's your name?" She took a step back.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" then she ran off to the Play Place.

"Wait! You need to meet-"

"Your food is ready," said a guy at the counter

"Oh! Uh, thanks." And Leo ran back to the table.

**So, was it good? Bad? Please REVIEW because I have 1123 views and only 20 reviews (which is awesome!) What is going on here! Please just type "great story" or "cool" or anything you want to write, just type it below and click the post review. It's really simple, also sorry for not updating sooner it's just that I'm pretty slow at typing and I wanted to get to 20. Don't forget... REVIEW! :D**


	6. The end

**Ok I'm happy to say this is my last chapter! I would like to thank all my reviewers for helping me make it this far and since this is the last chapter I made it 1247 words long! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Hey Leo can you get me a straw?" asked Piper as he came back to the table.

"Yah and can you get me some extra ketchup?" Rachel asked

"Wait! Nico what's your sister's name?" Leo said as he sat down beside Piper.

"Her name is Hazel," Answered an extremely confused son of Hades pointing beside him.

"Leo did you hit your head?" asked Hazel cautiously.

"No not Hazel the other one!" exclaimed Leo. Nico's face turned hard and he continued enjoying his Happy Meal but Leo couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

"Ahem," Annabeth cleared her throat glancing at Nico "Uhh… Leo why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I found her reincarnation." He answered. Nico promptly began choking on his burger and Annabeth had to give him the Heimlich maneuver, finally when Nico could breathe again he said:

"Where?"

"Oh she's in the playing in the Play Place." Answered Leo. Nico ran over to the window to see as she came down the slide, she waved to Nico and went towards the stairs. Nico walked back to the table, sat down and burst into tears.

"Oh, it's okay Nico, shh, shhh calm down," comforted Hazel as he buried his head into her shoulder. Finally when Nico stopped crying he asked:

"Where are her parents?"

"I think they're the ones who are picking her up," answered Rachel looking towards the entrance of the Play Place. Nico whispered something to Hazel and ran off to meet them.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked Hazel curiously

"Oh Nico, he just needed help getting a babysitting job." She answered.

"Huh?" asked Leo

"What does that mean?" Piper demanded. Rachel, Annabeth and Hazel all smiled. _Ok so Hazel knows, Annabeth has figured it out and Rachel saw the future _thought Leo _But I don't know and neither does Piper!_

"Spill the beans!" demanded Leo "What in the Hades is happening!"

"What I just told you Nico needed help getting a babysitting job and only I can manipulate mist here." Answered Hazel

"Oh I get it know!" replied Piper "You're making it look like Nico is the perfect babysitter so he can babysit the little girl!" Then Nico came back with a huge smile on his face and Leo could swear he had just giggled. Apparently he had because Annabeth spewed her drink on Leo's pants and stared in shock.

"AAAHH!" screamed Leo "NO! NOT THE PANTS! JASON IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"So they are Jason's pants!" exclaimed Annabeth "I knew it!"

"Holy Hera! I'm going to get electrocuted! I'll never get to play all the pranks I wanted! I'll never be able to open Leo and Calypso's garage… I mean what?" Leo said nervously because he hadn't told anyone about that yet.

"Okay," said Annabeth "One, that's water. Two, Nico why are you giggling? Three, what did you just say about Calypso?"

"Nico you answer first!" demanded a red faced son of Hephaestus as he desperately tried to come up with an excuse.

"I get to babysit Angel!" he said excitedly "She lives here in New York and they hired me!"

"How much are they paying?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing. But do you like my babysitting license?" Nico said holding up a babysitting license.

"I don't see anything." Answered Rachel "Is it the Mist?"

"Yep!" replied Nico who was still smiling.

"That's great now on to Leo's question." Said Annabeth and everyone turned their attention to Leo who smiled nervously.

"What? I didn't say Calypso I said uhh… Francisco! Yes! I said… I'll never be able to go to the ocean with my trio in San Francisco or get a massage."

"Who's your trio?" asked Piper

"You and Jason, duh!"

"Are you sure you didn't just rhyme the words?" asked Hazel suspiciously

"Open; ocean, Leo; trio, Calypso; Francisco and garage; massage" confirmed Annabeth "You did rhyme them!"

"You have plans for you and Calypso? Aww!" cooed Piper

"I see a wedding in the future!" teased Rachel as Leo turned redder than a tomato.

"Do you need a diamond for the ring?" giggled Hazel

"I am being the maid of honor!"

"Oh Nico can be the ring boy!"

"Jason will be the best man!"

All the girls burst out laughing and Leo decided to quietly eat his fries as they kept pretending to plan his wedding enjoying the blushing and uncomfortableness of Leo.

The girls had finally stopped planning the wedding when they got into the car.

"So where are we going?" asked Nico who was still smiling and being happy.

"We're going home, back to Camp Half-Blood!" replied Annabeth smiling. Everyone was in a good mood, eating fries with ketchup and then they hit a pothole, fries went everywhere and time slowed down as ketchup flew towards Leo. _That's it _thought Leo _I can't stop it, but I'll try. _Leo ducked like his life depended it on it (which it basically did) and miraculously all the ketchup missed him.

"Sorry guys," said Annabeth as she came into camp Half-Blood

"S'okay," answered Leo "No ketchup on me or anyone…" everyone turned and looked at Nico covered in ketchup. He. Was. Still. Smiling.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked as he started dipping fries on his clothes.

As they arrived Percy stopped talking to the Stoll brothers and ran towards Annabeth.

"You guys took so long!" scolded Percy hugging Annabeth "I thought something bad happened!"

The group looked at each other and they all shared a little smile.

"Nothing bad happened, we're fine" answered Rachel as she started walking towards her cave. "Bye guys I think I'm skipping the camp fire" then she stared at Leo and started humming the wedding song. Everyone burst out laughing, even Leo who was still a little red faced from that memory.

"What just happened? Is Nico covered in ketchup and laughing?" asked Percy looking utterly confused.

"Hazel!" said Frank picking her up in a bear hug "Why did you take so long?! Umm… what's up with Nico?"

"You know just shopping," she answered smiling

"Piper!" screamed Jason as he flew down in front of her "You're back!" They hugged and then Jason turned to Leo "My pants aren't ruined right? Is Nico okay?"

"Nope! Do you want fries?" Leo said as he dipped one in Nico ketchup and handed it to Jason. Suddenly the top broke off and the fry full of ketchup fell on the pants Leo was wearing.

"Leo!" screamed Jason "A ketchup stain! Seriously! That's one of the worst!"

"Whoops?" Leo turned to run but he ran into Calypso and they both fell and rolled down a small hill.

"Here comes the bride!" sang Nico and then Hazel, Piper, Annabeth and Nico all burst into giggles. Jason, Percy and Frank stared at them (especially Nico) as they rolled on the ground laughing with tears streaming down their face.

"Soo… How are you Sunshine?" Leo asked Calypso as they walked up the hill.

"Don't call me Sunshine!" she said. Leo smiled.

"Whatever you say… Sunshine." Finally when the girls had calmed down they handed Calypso the Forever 21 bags.

"Here you go," said Piper "We got you some clothes!"

"Thank you!" said Calypso

"Well the camp fire is going to start soon and you missed dinner," said Percy

"Race you there?" asked Jason

"You're on." Answered Percy

"I'm going too!" answered Piper and Annabeth

"How about we all race?" said Nico

"Ok"

"Sure"

"Why not?"

"1-2-3 GO!" They all screamed and they ran.

**This is the end. Have a great summer and I'm also writing a one-shot that links into the part where Leo gives the empousa directions to the 21 nome.**

**Please review since it's the last chapter and, well, bye :) **


	7. Author's Note

**Hi there!**

**This is not chapter I'm just saying that that my one-shot is up now and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! Anyway it's a pretty strange one-shot but I'm strange so it's all good.**

**Signing of,**

**HoOisawesome**

**P.S. Who else is excited for BoO, it's less than a month away! (I'm getting my copy October 10th!)**


End file.
